Walking The Line
by Dark-Black-Star
Summary: Two kids getting transfered to Mount.Horizon.Both have their own stories to tell.Some are kept from one another knowing what has taken place in their past before coming there.Will Peter and the rest be able to help out Ellie and Mick?


Small Get Together

Looking up at the sky wondering if there's a world better than the one we're living in right now. A place of which that causes no harm from anyone. But then again its all just a dream right? While I lay here to face reality living in a home that I call hell. Something of which I wish to be somewhere else. The one I love he's not here anymore. Left without a word of a goodbye. I know he's still alive from the letters he's sent to me in the past couple of weeks. Saying how much he misses me and wishing I were there to keep him alive. I hope he's not in the army or anything, boy that I would truely hate that. Then again if he were from the army, mail coming in would be completely diffrent too. Well the envelopes that is. Although in his letters he said there's councelors who try prying into his past, trying to get something out. Sounds kinda creepy right? For who would want to talk to a complete stranger about something that has taken place to have them go there. His parents hated him, as well with they hated me too. Disliking the fact that their very own son who is quite smart, but doing completely stupid things like drugs and being in a gang. Wait I can't talk either. I'm in the gang with him and a few others. Although being the young one can actualy pay off for great protection from others. Well on most days that is.

Closing my eyes starring up at the blackness of the ceiling in my room. Afraid if I close my eyes, he'll come in here and hurt me more than he normally would. My very own father with a very sick and cruel mind, yet someone who loves to take a beating out of me. Then using the same excuse that he's stressed and not knowing how to handle it all. Yeah right, stress? Stress out over what? For crying outloud he works in a hospital. How much stress do you get to beat someone like me who tends to stay away as it is. I never knew my mother for what I heard she died long ago in a car accident. But my brother Charlie took care of me before he got killed in a car accident as well. I remember that day too. The road was wet, then again it was raining pretty hard that evening. We couldn't see anything at all through the windsheild due to the heavy pouring rain. So he was driving a bit slow so that nothing 'would happen'. Guess we thought wrong. Moments later a speeding eighteen-wheeler comes dashing through on the road at high speeds around a corner. Loosing control, Chad tried getting out of the way. But at an instant before I looked out his window the eighteen-wheel crashed into us, sending Chad and I flipping about three times. My brother died right on impact, while I was trying to get myself free. We were both upside down and I could smell the gas coming from his car. I knew that was not a good thing. After long hard moments yet tasting blood in my mouth, I looked over at Chad. His eyes were closed,a gash layed upon his forehead. But I had to get him out, I just had too! I figured out how to unhook his seatbelt. After a thud on the cushion part of the roof,yet opening the car door on my side I dragged him out with me. Tears came down from my eyes when we were finnally out, for the police came only moments later. And yet after Chad's funeral, was when things had gotten worse. For Chad use to be my protector, and my sheild from harms way.

Now as I lay here in the fear of the one man who've I've feared as a little one, knowing no one can protect me now. I was about to close my eyes to drift off to sleep, until I heard someone tapping on my window. Ignorning it thinking it could be a squirrle, but it came but this time a bit harder. Getting out of bed, yet looking towards my door making sure he wasn't coming up the steps. I then walked towards my window nearby and seeing it was Mick. He too is part of the gang, the gang of which is full of gypsies. I guess they're on one of their runs across town again. Opening my window climbing half way out seeing that Josh was there with him too. "Hey guys what's goin on?" They both stayed silent for a moment before one of them decided to speak. "Ellie I'll be leaving for a place called Mount.Horizon. Somone must have sent the place a file about of what takes place in my home life. I'm sure thats where Leo is too." Listening to Mick, I nodded my head thinking about of what he had just said., while Josh stayed quiet. I look back over at Mick. "Can I ask you to do one thing Mick?" I asked him in a pleading voice. "Have them get me out of here please. You know with you being gone its going to get worse from my father. I'm afraid he's going to place me in a hospital in less than a few days." I paused for a moment feeling both Mick and Josh start to hold me between them. They both know of what I've went through. Rose, Josh's mother took me in for she never had a daugther. "It's alright Ellie, I'll do what I can." Hearing his reassuring words only small lines of tears started to come down. I didn't want him to leave. He was like another brother just like Chad. For they both got along and called one another family. I soon felt both of their arms wrapped around me, to show they won't leave just yet. They then pulled back. "So what are we waiting for? Lets go!" I said for the three of us then take off to the meeting spot in the woods before setting off on foot on the streets.


End file.
